A movable rail typically is attached to an edge of the shade member to facilitate extension of the shade member across the opening and to maintain the shade member in a desired configuration. Some movable rails loosely connect to a head rail, which tends to permit passage of light through the connection between the head rail and the movable rail. Current offerings to reduce the passage of light through the connection between the head rail and the movable rail are either difficult to manufacture, are aesthetically displeasing, or both.
The present disclosure generally provides at least one rail for a covering for an architectural opening that offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.